


Bullets and blood

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [9]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Vince was driving his car towards Jasper's shopping mall. He felt really good, he had finally given a good lesson to certain Jack Darby. He smiled by himself when he remembered how good it felt when unconscious and bleeding Jack was lying on the ground. Jack got what he deserved, dog need to know who is the master. Next would be that Japanese exchange student, he would have some special moves just for her.





	Bullets and blood

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Bullets and blood**

Vince was driving his car towards Jasper's shopping mall. He felt really good, he had finally given a good lesson to certain Jack Darby. He smiled by himself when he remembered how good it felt when unconscious and bleeding Jack was lying on the ground. Jack got what he deserved, dog need to know who is the master. Next would be that Japanese exchange student, he would have some special moves just for her.

He arrived to the shopping mall and noticed that his buddies Bill and Daren where already waiting him next to their cars.

Vince opened car window and asked "Did you get the beers?"

"Yeah, we have the beers and some snaks too and I got you a lollipop " answered Daren and smirked.

Vince was pissed why did Daren always tease him about that old lollipop incident? He had fallen to sleep at class and someone had placed lollipop into his mouth and posted a picture of that to the school message board. It must have been that Darby's Japanese friend, so it was also Darby's fault.

"We should take my car, it won't get stopped so easily as cops know my dad." Vince said.

"Sounds good, where is that Broker dude going to meet us?" asked Bill.

"You see, it's near the Jasper, but far enough, I don't want that anyone sees us with him" Vince explained.

"Okey, lest get going" said Daren and he and Bill started to load beers and snacks into the trunk of the car and after that, they hopped in Bill at front and Daren on the back seat.

* * *

They were driving south from Jasper and Bill tried to get the radio to play some music. Suddenly radio started to play theme song from My little pony and Bill decided to close it. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with that thing it refuses to stay in any radio station?""

"Don't know, it started to mess up after we beat the shit out of that Darby and I did not have change get it fixed yet." he explained.

"It was fun to beat him down, was it?" asked Daren from the back seat.

"Yeah, maybe we can next do that Japanese girl too, it would be fun to have some foreign flesh for change." Vince answered.

"Vince, are you getting bored to drill that Sierra's friend Carol? Can I have her next if you get steady with Sierra?" asked Daren.

"Carol is no fun anymore, she just does not scream anymore, so you can have her if you like" he answered.

"Thanks dude, your like a Santa Claus" said Daren and grined evilly.

Bill looked out of the window and asked "Have you tought what would hapen if Darby talks to police? We may get into the trougle."

Vince smirked "Don't worry that, if he tries to talk we can always scare him silent, he has that wife Sadie and his mom and of course that Japanese girl, he does not want anything nasty to happen to then" they all laughed at the idea.

They continued to drive and talk until they arrived to old abandon gas station in the middle of nowhere. Vince drove car next to wall so that people from passing cars would not see them.

* * *

"Give me some beer we have several hours to wait before they arrive" he told and got one beer bottle to his hand.

"It's getting all dark" said Daren.

"Yeah, it's because clouds are covering the moon." explained Bill.

"You sound like that nerd Raf, are you getting into science" teased Vince and continued to drink his beer.

Vince was getting bored, they should have taken girls with them so they would have something fun to do in here. It was all dark out there when he noticed how large black car arrived and stopped front of their car.

"They are here, let's get out of the car and make the deal, we need the new stuff, our customers in the school are waiting it." He ordered and Bill and Daren stepped out of the car.

Vince saw how other car stopped and large muscular man stepped out of it with two smaller man, they all where dressed in similar dark clothes just to hide their individual features. He recognized that large man was his contact one they called Broker.

"You have the money?" Broker asked.

"Yeah, you have the stuff?" Vince asked.

Broker placed a cheap looking briefcase to the hood of the car and Vince took large paper bag and put it next to it. Broker looked into the paper bag and took out pile of money, and started counting.

After while Broker said "It's all here!" and pushed briefcase closer to Vince.

Vince opened briefcase and checked its contents "Same here!".

Vince felt relieved that all was now done, he nodded to Bill who took the briefcase and placed it into the Vicent's car trunk.

* * *

Suddenly Vince's car radio started to play Wagner's The ride of the Valkyries with full volume. Every one looked at the car, loud classical music had scared them a bit.

"That old radio is just fucking up again" said Vince.

Broker relaxed a bit and said "Well, nice to do business with you, boys!"

To his horror Vince saw how Broker's head exploded like a water melon and bursted out mist of brain matter and blood. One of Broker's eyballs hit Vince's shirt and got stuck to it.

"Ambush!" yelled one of two remaining men and both of them pulled their guns and took cover behind their car.

Vince was standing there, he could not think anything, his mind was blank, he felt how Bill dragged him behind their car and pushed him near the wall.

Suddenly Broker's car started to rock and make scary metallic impact sounds. From his cover Vince saw how stream of bullets ripped through the car, leaving holes large as his two fingers. Two remaining men screamed when stream of bullets reached back of the car and wet sounds with splashing blood and gore gave him a good idea what happened to those two men.

"Stay down, someone is shooting us with a fucking machine gun" yelled Bill.

"More like a cannon, look at those damn holes" commented Daren surprisingly calm.

Streams of high velocity cannon bullets kept coming in from different directions and it was miracle that none hit them or the car. It seemed that someone had a lot of extra ammunition and a loose trigger finger. Old gas station started to look like a swiss cheese, all holes nothing to eat. Dust and sparks where everywhere and impact sounds hurt their ears.

Suddenly fire stopped and only sound left was Wagner's music.

Vince was scared to death, this was not what he wanted, he just wanted to go home. "I want to go home" he yelled with breaking sound.

"Vince, pull yourself together, we need to get out of here or we all get a second asshole" said Daren and pushed Vince towards the driver's door.

They all rushed into the car and tried to stay down while Vince tried to start the car with shakig hand.

"Do you realize that staying down is useless when someone shoots you with the cannon, it will just cut through the car like a hot knife through butter" commented Daren.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled both Vince and Bill.

Finally Vince got the car moving and they drive to the road and accelerated fast as the car could go towards Jasper.

* * *

Vince was shaking, he still could not believe what happened. He looked around and noticed that he still had an eyeball stack on his shirt. "awwww!" he screamed and tried to take eyeball of with one hand and drive with other.

"Vince, don't be a pussy, try to calm down and focus on driving!" yelled Daren.

Vince noticed that his jeans where all wet at front, he swears in his mind, he had lost control of his bladder during the massive cannon fire.

Vince saw how Jaspers light where coming closer, he was now driving almost top speed of his car and using whole road, lucky for him that it was nighttime and no other traffic was present.

They passed Jaspers sign and Bill said "I think we made it", suddenly Bill's head exploded and contents of his brain spashed to the windshield blocking Vince's view to the road.

Vince and Daren screamed and Vince felt how car lost the road and started to spin, it felt like an eternety before car finally stopped. Only sound in the car was Wagner who was still playing his famose music about Valkyries.

Vince woke up and looked around, car was luckily on its wheels, but clearly totalled, headless Bill was still next to him and when he turned around, he noticed that Daren was also coming back to his senses.

"Wow! that was a spin, I hope you have a good insurance in this baby." said Daren before his head exploded spashing its content over Vice.

Vince screamed like a little girl in a horror show. He asked from himself what he had done to deserve this. Suddenly Wagner got tired to his music and stopped playing. Now female sound came into the radio "Hey there my dear listeners, I hope you have enjoyed the show. No? Well you should have thought that before you decided to beat up my Jack, now starts the showdown!"

Vince screamed again, got out of the car and started to run to direction of Jasper. It had to be that Sadie he thought, she had warned in her school board message at that if someone messes with her Jack something nasty may happen to them.

Suddenly Vince heard a wet sound and saw mist of blood in front of him, when he looked down, he noticed that he had a large hole in his chest and blood was pouring out of it. His last thought in this life was that he was hearing faint sound of helicopter, they came too late to rescue him and after that it was all black.


End file.
